The best kind of trouble
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: Louis guardaba un secreto. Una sensación desconocida. Algo parecido a lo que había sentido cuando se había besado con Clementine por primera vez, pero multiplicado por cien. No tenía a nadie que le explicara que se trataba de ese deseo que normalmente envuelve a las personas, y que no solamente se mantendría alojado dentro de sí, sino que además crecería. [Clouis][Lemon]


**THE BEST KIND OF TROUBLE**

**Capítulo 1: El Arroyo**

Lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Escondiéndose, como un tonto. Comiendo solo y apartado del resto.

Se limitaba con observarla de lejos, de esa manera que provoca silencios incómodos y malos entendidos. A Clementine.

Louis guardaba un secreto. Le resultaba intoxicante. Ya no tenía a su mejor amigo para desahogar sus asperezas. Tampoco podía refugiarse en las bromas. Y quería hacerlo, ¡cómo quería ocultarlo! Quería tapar ese sentimiento que no lograba explicar, indescifrable. Algo parecido a lo sentido cuando besó a Clementine por primera vez, pero multiplicado por cien. No tenía a nadie que le explicara que se trataba de ese deseo que normalmente envuelve a las personas, y que no solamente se mantendría alojado dentro de sí, sino que además crecería.

¿Por qué tenía que haber estado allí, en ese momento? Había despertado algo. Algo que había permanecido aletargado por el desastre apocalíptico que vivían. Algo que podría haberse contenido con el ya cotidiano miedo a la muerte. Habría tenido éxito reprimiendo esa floreciente necesidad, de no haber sido por la maquinaciones azarosas de aquella vez.

**...**

Dos días desde que los saqueadores se habían llevado a Omar, Aasim, y Violet. La escuela ya no se sentía tan segura. Poco y nada se había descansado. Más aún, con Abel como prisionero, sin querer soltar una palabra de en dónde se encontraban sus compañeros. Tendrían que usar otros métodos, pero ya no se sabía en dónde estaba el límite, o siquiera si existía tal cosa. Añadido a eso, habían instalado trampas de todo calibre en el perímetro. Hasta pequeñas campanas atadas a cordeles para alertar de la proximidad de un extraño. Era poco probable que los saqueadores regresaran luego de que casi les costara la vida, pero no podían jurar que no volverían.

Los ánimos bajos y la escasa energía estaban causando estragos en el grupo. Estaban inmersos en una pésima combinación, y lo sabían. No importaba cuánto se preparasen para un eventual rescate, no durarían ni tres segundos si continuaban así. La más afectada era Clementine, que tenía que velar por dos. Fue por eso que, esa mañana, Ruby tomó la iniciativa para volver a autocuidarse.

—Clem, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó la pelirroja, golpeando la puerta.

—Sí, pasa. —respondió Clementine, quien acababa de despertar a AJ.

—Oye, vengo a invitarte aquí cerca, al arroyo. Tenemos que hacer una pausa y asearnos, o comenzará a afectar nuestra salud.

Desde luego, Ruby sabía de esas cosas. Y ahora que el grupo se había reducido, era más valiosa que nunca. Pero había un problema.

—¿Y AJ? —preguntó Clementine con preocupación.

—Puede quedarse con Tennessee. Está abajo, dibujando.

—¿Puedo ir, Clem? —intervino AJ.

—AJ, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que los cuerpos de las chicas y los chicos son diferentes?

—No importa. No me molesta. —dijo el pequeño, generando risas.

—Sólo quédate, ¿está bien? No me tardo.

Ya junto al arroyo, el agua fluyente transmitió una sutil, pero significante paz. Una paz armada, podía llamársele, porque con una mano se quitaban la suciedad, y con la otra empuñaban un cuchillo. Ruby fue la primera en quitarse algunas prendas para empezar a asearse. Clementine la imitó, quedándose en ropa interior, pero no sabía bien cómo iniciar.

—¿Cómo...?

—Ve por partes. Puedes empezar por la cara, luego los brazos y el pecho. Te puedes ir vistiendo a medida que vayas progresando.

Clementine hizo lo que Ruby le dijo. Con el agua fresca su piel volvió a respirar. Suspiró de alivio cuando sintió esa capa de polvo desprenderse. Continuó, deseando internamente que la corriente se llevara lo más posible. Ya estaba abotonando su blusa de vuelta cuando una ráfaga de viento le jugó una mala pasada.

—Clem, tu gorra. —alertó Ruby.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Clementine, dejando todo para salir corriendo.

Ágilmente fue atravesando la vegetación, decidida a no perder el único recuerdo de su familia. La gorra cayó sobre el agua, dificultando ser recuperada, pero se logró cuando Clementine se lanzó al agua y la tomó.

Victoriosa, volvió a la orilla, pero no llegaría lejos. No alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando se encontró frente a frente con Louis. Fue entonces cuando todo se frenó. Quedó estupefacta, frente a un chico que, a juzgar por el conejo que llevaba sobre el hombro, había estado cazando. Olvidó de pronto la poca ropa que llevaba, y la brisa que entre sus piernas soplaba. Es que no podía hacer otra cosa. No con él ahí, descubriéndola con una mirada que no se atrevía a interpretar.

Louis sintió algo caliente virtiéndose en sus venas cuando reparó en la piel desnuda. Un fuego calcinante que lo paralizó de golpe. Él no existía. Se supo el ser más insignificante de la tierra. Si alguien hubiera querido derribarlo en ese preciso instante, humano o caminante, no hubiera opuesto resistencia alguna. No se percató de que sus ojos contemplaban anhelantes y que su boca cedía temblorosa. Y aunque fuera Clementine la que enseñaba sus piernas, el expuesto era él. Por primera vez, no sabía qué decir.

La respiración agitada de la chica tampoco ayudaba. Estaba igual o más tensa que él. El lioso momento tuvo su final cuando Clementine hizo uso de razón, se puso su gorra sin decir palabra alguna, y regresó con Ruby. Louis permaneció callado mientras ella se alejaba descalza por la orilla, y observó el caer del agua desde su pelo negro hasta sus hombros, empapándole la blusa.

Un suspiro pesado emanó de los labios del chico cuando se vio solo otra vez. Apoyó la espalda contra un árbol y cerró los ojos, abrumado por lo ocurrido. Evocó la imagen en su cabeza. Podía seguirla viendo desde allí. Las gotas que le corrían por el cuello, la ropa apegada, su indefensa timidez. Mojada completa. La contempló mentalmente una y otra vez. El modo en que su cintura se marcaba, la profunda curva que iba desde la cadera hasta los muslos, el extraordinario color de la piel. Y cuando ella extendió la mano para recoger su gorra, reveló sin querer algunas marcas antiguas, cicatrices de luchas pasadas.

Hacía un tiempo que vivían juntos. Y por fin la estaba observando de verdad.

**…**

La hora de la cena parecía interminable. El único anhelo de Louis era estar solo para no correr el riesgo de enfrentarse a Clementine. Tenía programado irse a comer frente al fuego, alegar una falsa sensación de frío, y quedarse combatiendo sus pensamientos. Pero entonces AJ lo tomó del brazo.

—Louis, siéntate con nosotros.

—Es que... —tosió— Estoy empezando con una gripe. Y créeme, no quieres que te contagie. Mañana, un caminante se verá mejor que yo.

—Pero somos el equipo diversión.

La ilusión en el rostro de AJ era impagable. Un niño de tan corta edad se había vuelto la persona que más expectativas tenía sobre Louis, como si fuera un hermano mayor. Un superhéroe. Por eso, no tuvo corazón de darle un desaire.

—Tienes toda la razón, hombrecito. —accedió Louis, sonriendo con docilidad, aunque tragó saliva cuando se percató de que el asiento libre quedaba junto a Clementine.

En la mesa, la mirada intensa de la joven se tropezó con la de él. El contacto fue breve, pero agudo, como si una fuerza invisible los conectara desde el pecho y los obligase a colisionar una y otra vez, sin importar lo avergonzados que se sintieran. Ambos notaron que se estaban rozando inconscientemente. Es que de pronto fue natural que una mano buscara a la otra de cualquier forma, aunque fuera para algo tan vanal como pasarse los cubiertos. Con cada movimiento entre sus figuras, Louis se sentía cada vez menos capaz de seguir esquivándola. ¿Adónde podía huir? Sobrevivir le parecía una travesía más accesible que la huída. De morir también se sentía capaz, extrañamente. Es muy posible querer desvanecerse porque se desea demasiado a una persona.

Como nunca, los más jóvenes del grupo se apoderaron de lo que se habló esa noche. El aproblemado par, por otra parte, fueron invisibles. Eso hasta que los platos se levantaron y el grupo se dispersó dirigirse a los dormitorios. Clementine y AJ fueron los primeros en cruzar la entrada. Louis entró al final, un tanto lento, reflexivo. Pero la introspección se acabó de golpe cuando Clementine le salió al paso en las escaleras.

Conocía esa postura, con los brazos firmes hacia los lados y el mentón en alto.

—Ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar. —ordenó ella.

Mierda. Aquí venía la conversación que tanto temía. Se acababan las evasivas y las negaciones. Tomando aire, Louis siguió a Clementine por el pasillo hasta que ingresó a lo que había sido la oficina de Marlon. Para cuando él cruzó la puerta, la chica había logrado encender una vela y se disponía a tomar asiento sobre el escritorio. Louis prefirió quedarse de pie, a una distancia prudente.

Como siempre, Clementine omitió irse con rodeos.

—Últimamente me has estado eludiendo y no me gusta. No has sido tú mismo. Siempre has sido el que reúne al grupo y calma los ánimos con un juego o algo, pero ahora rehuyes la compañía, y a ti no te gusta estar solo.

Era cierto. Detestaba la soledad, y el silencio le causaba reticencia, porque el aislamiento lo hacía pensar demasiado en la familia que no volvería a ver, en las personas que había perdido, en las escasas probabilidades de llegar a los dieciocho, y en las pesadillas en las que era mordido o peor. Pero ahora necesitaba de aquello, porque lo que sentía era más fuerte que sus temores.

Antes, estar a solas con Clementine no tenía mayor ciencia. Se sentía dichoso con ella, como renovado, y hasta ahí llegaba. Ahora le resultaba complicado controlar su imaginación. De él se desprendía un tenue, pero envolvente calor. Y era veloz, violento, determinante.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Louis?

Y él gritó mentalmente "¡Te quiero!" "¡Te deseo!", para que llegara a su corazón su voz desesperada. Para no arruinarlo con la torpeza de las palabras. Louis abrió la boca, pero la lengua se le hizo pesada. ¿Cómo podía explicarle sin quedar como un bastardo depravado? Lo abofetería y le cerraría la puerta en la cara para no volver a hablarle. Se iría todo a la mierda. Prefirió callar lo principal y limitarse a decir:

—Tú ya lo sabes.

Un singular pudor subió al rostro de Clementine, sintiéndose en evidencia. Apartó la mirada de inmediato, viendo a un costado. Para romper con el aparente quiebre generado con su frase, Louis comenzó por disculparse por lo que no lo habían acusado.

—Fue un accidente. No pienses que te estaba-

—Lo sé. —dijo ella viendo al piso, un poco apenada.

Una clandestina vergüenza estremeció a la chica. De pronto le surgieron importantes dudas que sólo él podía contestarle. Acariciaba el escritorio para apaciguarse. Es que se deshacía en ansias.

—Dime la verdad. Cuando nos besamos, ¿sentiste algo más allá del momento, o ya no te gusto?

—Diablos, ¿pero qué dices, Clem? —preguntó Louis, apenas creyendo lo que estaba oyendo—. Claro que me gustas. Me gustas mucho. ¿A quién no le gustarías?

Esa respuesta hubiera encantado a cualquier chica de la edad de la edad de Clementine, pero ella todavía no terminaba.

—Y cuando me viste en el arroyo, ¿te gustó?

Pasmado, Louis clavó sus ojos en los de la chica. A lo mejor había escuchado mal. Pero no. Al hallarla mirándolo apaciblemente, se asombró con la naturalidad con la que ella le había hecho esa pregunta, como si él se lo hubiera dicho. Sonrió espontáneamente en reacción. La miró largo rato, convulsos los dedos, como si todavía estuviesen junto al agua, y se dijo que era sublime, y un requiebro recóndito lo invadió.

—Clem... fue mucho más allá que gustarme. —admitió. Ése era el problema.

—Muéstrame.

Y él comprendió que aquel "muéstrame" quería decir "te quiero". Acortó la distancia, acercándose a ella cada vez más impulsivo, con una chispa enigmática sobre sus ojos, hasta que la tomó del rostro y la besó arrebatado. Y el beso entre ellos era ardoroso también, porque un instinto desconocido los empujaba a abrir sus bocas y dejar que sus lenguas se encontrasen por primera vez. Suaves gemidos involuntarios se escaparon de ambos.

Qué maravilloso. Qué delicia de sensación. ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho antes?

Las manos de Clementine fueron a dar al cabello del chico, enredando sus dedos. Él la apegaba a su cuerpo desde la cintura, hasta que ya no fueron sólo dos bocas unidas, como en el piano, sino ellos dos, cabales, de pies a cabeza, separados por la ropa y más nada. Calor, demasiado calor. El beso, el escritorio, el contacto frenético entre sus anatomías, conferían el tinte de un descubrimiento. Y supieron cuán excitante era rozar sus lenguas, y la dulce agonía de semejante cercanía. Ella y él.

Pero cuando Louis llegó al cuello, una dura protuberancia lo traicionó cuando chocó contra el vientre de la chica.

_Mierda._

Una aguda expresión de sorpresa se hizo presente en las facciones de Clementine, frenando los besos de inmediato, como si hubiera despertado de un hechizo. Sólo entonces bajó la mirada y reparó tanto en la erección de él como en la sensación de hinchazón que experimentaba su propio sexo.

Reinó un momento de estupor. Convirtiéndose en víctima de su inexperiencia, Clementine se vio sobrepasada. Se asustó.

—Lo siento. —dijo apenada, apartándose de Louis y acomodando apresuradamente sus ropas al salir.

Louis quiso llamarla, pero su afán se quebró en una especie de grito ahogado y ronco. No podía llamarla; ¿cómo hacerlo, si había visto el sobrecogimiento en su semblante? Le dio su espacio, para tranquilizarla. Lo último que quería era que ella le temiese.

Se tomó unos segundos para recobrar la normalidad en su respiración y partió a su habitación. Todavía tenía entre sus piernas un problema que resolver.


End file.
